Tiny Slayer
* * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 15.4.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 12 (max 720)|mobility = *140 *1 (weight) *100 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *85 *60 (UP1) *Free (per upgrade)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }}The Tiny Slayer is a Backup weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a semi-automatic pistol with the front sight, the tritium sight and the flashlight. Strategy It deals above-average damage and fire rate, good capacity, high mobility and accuracy. Tips *As always, headshot is a must to conserve ammo. *Despite having the tritium sights and the front sight, it can actually perform the 2X zooming factor, making it effective even in long range. *It has stupendous accuracy, so benefit from it, *This can be used to pick off melee users. *Use this weapon at medium-long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Take into the account its high mobility, as it allows you to run freely or even escape. *Due to this weapon's high mobility, when paired with the Ninja Tabi or the Berserker Boots, it can be used to reach high areas in the game while holding a normal weapon and not a melee weapon. *Hide behind something when reloading,. *It is recommended that you either practice or have a decently good aim due to the fact that this weapon will require a lot of skill and aim. *Use the high mobility to outmaneuver enemies while attacking. *Use the Bullet-Proof Vest in case you encounter enemies trying to slow you down while damaging your HP. *The flashlight can be used for distracting enemies trying to engage you in close range. *Being an extremely cheap Backup weapon for higher levels, you can buy this as your backup weapon. Counters *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Try strafing around the user with a high fire rate weapon. *Try to catch its users off guard with a melee weapon. *Use area damage weapons. *Sneak up on them using the Sword of Shadows or the Stealth Bracelet, then attack. *The weapon is powerful at headshots, so keep avoiding a good shot from an enemy. *Always get covered and get a ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Shotgun, Flamethrower or even Electro-thrower weapons will easily beat these users at close ranges. *Use the Ghost Lantern on its users. **Other users using this may also carry the Ghost Lantern, so be cautious. *Use weapons with "Slows the Target" trait, where it will cause its users to slow down and stapled to the ground for a while, but use this short-time window to dish out lethal damage to the vulnerable user. Firing Sound *Zombie Slayer's Trivia *It shares the same size of the Zombie Slayer. *It resembles the Browning PRO-9 9mm pistol. *This weapon is one of the smallest weapons in the entire game, not just in the category. *This is the first weapon to feature the usable tritium sights for scoping. *This is the only weapon whose upgrade costs are free. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single shots Category:Flashlight Category:Scoped